1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing a light emitting device and optical device used in the same.
2. Background Art
In recent years, light emitting devices employing laser diodes or the like as a light source have been proposed (Patent Literature 1: JP2008-027941A, Patent Literature 2: JP2009-260053A, Patent Literature 3: JP 2009-272576A). Those light emitting devices each has an optical component which includes a supporting member defining a through-hole and a light-transmissive member disposed to close the through-hole. Light from the light source is emitted through the light-transmissive member. Also, a reflective layer is provided on the supporting member to improve the light extraction efficiency.